Blood Stained Moon
by sirenblood
Summary: Mitsuki has to escort Sakura to Suna and stayed it is her first time meeting Gaara, but she isnt scared. The first chapter is a prologue, the real story starts in the next chapter. I do not own Naruto.


It was midnight in Konoha, and a little girl was wandering around. She looked to only be eight but she was covered in blood. She seemed lost, in fact she had no idea were she had stumbled too. She looked around frantically, hoping this was the Suna she had heard about. But where was all the sand? Her brother said there was sand everywhere. The only thing close to sand was the dirt.

"Hey! What are you doing out so late?" A ninja questioned the girl.

Instead of answering him she just walked by. She was grabbed and a pressure point was pressed on her neck. The next thing she saw was pitch black and the feeling of being carried.

The said ninja had brown hair and a scar running from his cheek to his nose to the other cheek. He did a one over and noticed the blood. He used the little medic chakra he had and checked for injuries. Surprising she had none. None at all. It had to be another person's blood. But from the look of it, it was more then one person's blood. So with this new information in mind he headed to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-Sama!"

"What is it Iruka?" Sarutobi said

"This girl was wandering around the village."

"She's covered in blood why did you not take her to the hospital?"

"None of it is hers."

"Take her to the hospital, we will talk to her tomorrow. And keep Naruto away he may scare her."

"Or cheer her up."

"When she gets better and talks he can meet her."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama."

Iruka left the office and took off for the hospital. That way she had a bed for the night. And maybe one of the ladies on duty will clean her up.

'Her hair is so strange, with black front strips and the rest white as the moon. At least from what I could tell. I just hope this isn't an ominous sign. After the Kyubbi we cant afford any more maladies.' Iruka thought sadly.

The next day was slow as the Hokage waited to hear news that the child had woken up. But when she did wake up he knew she wouldn't talk. The events leading to be covered in blood had to be traumatic in any versions. It was midnight when he got the call. She had woken up. And was frantic and throwing things at all the nurses. He rushed away by using the common Ninjutsu of poofing. He left behind a puff of smoke.

He grabbed the child and held her, waiting for her wrath and confusion to ware away. It did and soon he was left with a silent child.

"Leave the room." Sarutobi ordered

Everyone left the room staring at the child. Her eyes freaking them out. They reminded them of the Sharingan. And of that awful murderer Itachi. In fact they reminded them of all the times of chaos and misery. That is when they realized they had been some how put under as they stared at her eyes. She was confused and the body acted on instinct, and made the child's eyes as some sort of painful reminder, like a walk down misery lane.

Of course it was all in their heads and the Hokage stated so.

"She is not using any type of chakra so leave and stop assuming things." They stared in shock of their lord and ran.

"Where am I?" She said in a cold voice yet innocent at the same time

"In Konoha."

"Not Suna?"

"No, why?"

"My brother is there."

"I shall write to your family at once."

"They won't care, they left me."

"I will still write to them."

"Do as you like, have it delivered to Chisoni."

"Last name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because my brother is my half brother, and had a different last name."

"What is your name?"

"Chimidoro Mitsuki."

"An odd name."

"I know."

"So what happened?"

"I wont say."

"Why?"

"Because you will kick me out."

"No I wont."

"You can't say anything to anyone."

"Fine."

"They attacked me since I was left all alone. I destroyed them. Only a few were left alive."

"How?"

"Chimidoro."

"Blood stained how does that have to do anything?"

"My Kekkai Genkai."

"I see, well how about I enter you into the academy and you promise to never destroy this village."

"It is a promise." Mitsuki smiled for the first time since they had started to talk.

"Now get some rest someone wants to meet you tomorrow.''

"Okay. Can I get ice cream tomorrow?"

"Sure."

The next day the Hokage took Mitsuki to the Academy so she would get a feel of the place. She also got to meet some of her classmates. Out of the girls she like Hinata and Tenten. Then the boy that wanted to meet her was there to. His name was Naruto and Iruka had told him about Mitsuki. Mitsuki's impression of him was he was crazy and hyper and needed no more sugar.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto I heard your name was Mitsuki."

"Yes it is. Do you want to go get ice cream with me?"

"I can? Cool no one has asked me before."

"Really?"

"Yeah they are scared of me. They have no reason. I am going to became the next Hokage. Believe it!"

"At my old village they were scared of me too. I want to become even stronger so no one can hurt me or anything."

"Cool. Hey lets go get that ice cream."

"Kay."

Mitsuki and Naruto almost made Sarutobi go bankrupt. Buying ice cream and ramen and eating until they could blow. Sarutobi just laughed at how much they could eat and that Naruto had finally gotten a friend. But how would she react when she finds out about the Kyubbi? Will she still care then? Only time could tell.

"Naruto!" A girl screamed

"What is it Sakura?" He asked in a whiny voice

"Your stunt earlier made us all have to do a thousand kicks and a thousand punches!"

"Yeah so?" He asked nonchalantly going back to his ramen.

"You should have been the only one doing that! Not being treated to ramen!"

"Sakura its okay. Iruka will give him his punishment tomorrow. He was helping me show around Mitsuki." Sarutobi calmly said

"Mitsuki?" She asked

"She is knew here help her get adjusted to this place."

"Hi Mitsuki I am Haruno Sakura."

"You are too cheery." Mitsuki sighed and walked away

Sakura was fuming she had just gotten blown off by the new girl. It wasn't right. Her inner self was telling her to go and teach her who was boss. But when she was about to go something stopped her. She felt like her whole body was being crushed to death. She fainted from the pain.

"Naruto go catch up to Mitsuki and take her to my office."

"When you find out will you tell me what happened to Sakura?"

"I will."

"By old man!"

'That kid will never learn. I wonder what happened. She just fainted as Mitsuki walked away. Is this Mitsuki's abilities? If it is then she must be a genius.' Sarutobi thought

Naruto ran trying to catch up to Mitsuki but she wasn't anywhere. It's like she poofed away into nothingness. But when he came upon the Hokage's office he saw she was in front of the office. He ran up and jumped on her and tried to tackle her to the ground. But she stood strong and hit his back against the wall. After a while he fell to the ground. At that exact moment Iruka came out.

'So I was right about her hair. Those eyes! I never seen any eyes that color. All red except the pupil, which was black, like a normal humans. It is so weird.' Iruka thought

"Iruka she needs a place to stay!" Naruto whined.

"I can live on my own."

"Well I guess, but I have to talk it over with the Hokage. And someone will be checking on you often."

"Works for me."

"Alright now come in and sit down and I will look up available houses or apartments." Iruka walked away

It took him about fifteen minutes before he came back out. There was only one place left open. Since it was festival time. And that was the house that has been abandoned for many years. The owners just couldn't take care of it and no one wanted that house.

"Well there is one house open. It is more like a mansion though."

"Its fine."

"Okay then if the Hokage says it is okay we will buy you furniture, arrange it, and move you in."

"Okay."

"Ask me what?" Sarutobi asked

"If Mitsuki can live in her own house. It is a mansion."

"Oh that house. It is fine but have people check her often. Like around breakfast, and dinner."

"Alright. Who will check up on her?"

"Have anyone. It doesn't matter as long as they aren't busy doing anything else."

"Okay."

Iruka left and took Naruto with him. Sarutobi walked Mitsuki down to where her house was located. He had already had it cleaned up a week ago in case the rooms were needed. So all it needed was Mitsuki getting furniture she liked and telling them how to arrange it. From the look of her style he assumed she would be decorating it in a gothic style.

"It is a nice house. Do I get to decorate it?"

"Yes you do."

"Cool. What is my budget?"

"Nothing."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now come on lets get you to my office. You can sleep there until this place is fixed up. But first I am going to give you this money so you can go and buy some new clothes."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama."

"You are very welcome."

Mitsuki ran off and headed to a very nice ninja store. She picked out many outfits all black but none of them she liked on herself. Until she came upon a black Capri and black gloves. The shirt was a regular shirt that had mesh underneath. She found a necklace with a crescent moon on it and bought that as well. Of course she bought other outfits. But she bought several of her main outfit.

She got back to the office and a bed was there for her. Sarutobi had already left for his home, which he explained that he didn't have room at his home. Plus it would be too noisy. Usually always late at night some ninja knocked on his door for some sort of reason. So she would get no sleep.

Mitsuki was fine with being alone. All day someone had been by her. She had no alone time and it irritated her. She needed to think and with all those people talking she had no time to think.

'I am happy I shut that Sakura girl up. I knew she was going to charge me. It would have resulted in her getting beaten to a bloody pulp. That would have not been good at all.' Mitsuki thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next day was the first school day for Mitsuki. She had been entered into the Academy. Today she would get to meet everyone and have to show off what all she knows. Which she wouldn't show them everything. Her Kekkai Genkai would creep to many of the other students out and maybe some of the teachers.

She did the usual morning ritual using the bathroom next to Sarutobi's office. And then just before she left Sarutobi came in and gave her two apples. She smiled and ran off, determined to get there on time. On her way she ran into Naruto and he tried to slow her down. So she pushed him into the river and continued on her way.

When she entered the Academy room everyone stared at her. Iruka smiled and Sakura who had recovered glared. The blonde girl next to her smirked and waved. Obviously Sakura had told that girl what happened and that girl was happy.

"Mitsuki come here." Iruka shouted

Mitsuki walked over to him and almost stepped on a bug but she quickly moved to the side of it. And saw some guy with black sunglasses smile at her. When she got to Iruka he told her when it hit eight o'clock he would welcome the class and then she would introduce herself and then they would have a test. She chose to take the test in front of everyone else. It hit eight just as Naruto came plowing through the door.

"Welcome class, today we have a new member so please welcome her and be nice."

"My name is Chimidoro Mitsuki. I like reading, I hate cheery people, and I hope to become a sannin."

"Very nice. Okay Mitsuki transform into the Hokage."

Mitsuki did a perfect replica down to the wrinkles and mole. She did this with out saying a word. Then she had to make three clones. And she did perfectly. The next thing she had to do was make her clones of three students that he pointed to. Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba, and his dog Akamaru. Once again she did this perfectly.

"Very good Mitsuki. Now go sit next to Hinata."

Before she even go to sit down something was thrown at her. It was a book. She caught it before it even reached her by extending her chakra making it visible and it caught it. The class awed and clapped. Well most of them did. Then she threw the book back at Sakura who threw it in the first place.

The rest of the day was all about concentration. They place a leaf on their foreheads and had to keep the leaf in that exact spot. Using too little and the leaf would fall; using too much chakra would cause the leaf to burst into flames. It taught the students how to use just the right amount of chakra.

Only three were able to do this. One was the best one. Hyuuga Neji came in third, the Mitsuki in second, and Uchiha Sasuke came in first. The rest of the class spent hours trying to get this down. But no one else did so they told them they had to stay behind for an extra hour and then had to do this all again tomorrow. Those who past went to the next level, which was tree climbing or more, like tree running.

Mitsuki just wandered around until she came to the Hokage's office. There was two women in front of the building. They seemed to be waiting for her. She sighed and walked over to them, taking her sweet time. When she got next to them the taller one started talking.

"I am Chiyoye, this is Ruri. We are here to take you around, and to get you furniture for your house. All the old furniture has been removed. I think about three moving guys will be coming along with us. To pack the furniture and take it home. We are going to one store that Hokage-Sama thought you would like." Chiyoye smiled

"Alright."

The guys arrived which turned out to be other ninja as well. Chiyoye lead them to a huge furniture store. Mitsuki was so happy it was a more gothic styled furniture store. She ran around with paper in hand and went crazy. She bought four beds for the four bedrooms at her house. She also bought lots of shelves. The male ninjas were having a hard time getting all the things to her house. Since they had to keep poofing back and forth.

Finally after two hours Mitsuki was done at the furniture store. But then she realized she needed items for her house but wanted to wait until tomorrow to do that. She did have to arrange everything. The only room she really concentrated on was the master bedroom. Which of course would be her room. She had a canopy bed that was painted black with white drapes. The rug was a dark blood red and the walls were a dark blue bordered by black. She told the Hokage what she wanted the walls to be painted. So he must have assigned people to paint the multiple rooms of her house. And put carpeting, tile, and hardwood down.

Mitsuki slept nice in her big house. No one really bugged her. Just one Jounin and then after he made sure she was fine he left. She liked the loneliness of her house, she was use to it. She left it very dark, to her darkness was peace. Much different from that Sakura girl.

'Hinata is okay but Sakura I wish would die. I don't like her she is too annoying she needs to get a reality check. But I should try to be nice maybe it will be nice to have a friend for once and not an enemy.' Mitsuki thought

She fell into a quick slumber as she thought of a plan to not hate Sakura and for Sakura to not hate her. She could always make her go unconscious again if she starts to be annoying. But Sakura could be stubborn so she might just tell her off and just become enemies.

The next day Mitsuki walked the path that led to Sakura's house. She walked quietly making no noise at all. She wasn't paying attention, which was unusual for her and ran into Sakura.

"What do you want!?!" Sakura yelled

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because according to you I am to cheery!"

"You are."

"That is why I hate you. You act like everything is miserable and painful when life is not all bad. I mean sure people die, and they abandon you, but you are okay you can move on. And make a great life for yourself!"

"Have you ever lost someone?"

"My favorite grandmother died when I was five."

"Were you ever left behind?"

"No."

"Have you ever been hated by the entire village?"

"No why would I be?"

"Have you ever had to kill to survive?"

"Of course not that is why we are academy students, we don't have to deal with that. Except poor Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura when I was three my father died, my family said it was because of me. My family left me behind and moved to Suna when I was six. Two years later and the whole village tries to murder me. I don't know why the tried to kill me but they almost all of them died."

"Oh my I am so sorry."

"When you are abandoned or lose something close to you, or are betrayed then we can become friends. Until then lets not be enemies."

"Mitsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Is this why you hate cheery people?"

"My village was the village hidden in Darkness. But they were the most cheery people around. So yes that is why I hate cheery people."

"Mitsuki?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I wont tell anyone."

"Alright."

"So is it okay if we talk?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you like Sasuke?"

"No. He is all yours'."

"Yeah but Ino-pig and those other girls try to get him to."

"I see. He doesn't need that though."

"Why?"

"His family was murdered by his own brother. Fan girls chasing after him is going to make him hate all those girls. It is girls who leave him alone that he will be more open and like more."

"I cant."

"It is understandable."

"Do you think I will be strong?"

"One day Sakura you will be. When you realize what it is that gives you strength and you protect that with your very life then you will be."

"Mitsuki you are strong right?"

"I am weak I have nothing to protect, or nothing to live for. Yet I exist for some reason. Maybe one day I will have something to protect, but until then I just float by."

"Then how did you defeat all those villagers?"

"Being power strong and strong of heart are to different things." She paused. "I have power but I have no love or kindness."

"We still aren't friends are we?"

"No just strangers who talk once and a while."

They reached the Academy doors and walked in silence. When they got to the classroom they separated. Sakura seemed upset but didn't try to pry into Mitsuki's business.

'She told me her life, and I throw a book at her. I feel so bad. Her family left her. She has no one and she doesn't want anyone. Why? Why would she want to be alone? I can't understand that.'

"Okay students those who still haven't mastered the leaf training you will be continuing with those. For the rest of you, you will be doing a tree running exercise. Now those who passed come with me." Iruka said

Some other Chuunin stayed behind with the rest of the class as Sasuke, Neji, and Mitsuki walked to the forest part of the Academy. There were three trees, which had many marks and scars. Slashes by the look of it, yet the trees had not died. Mitsuki stared at the highest mark, which didn't reach the top of the trees, she could tell.

"Okay the whole point of this exercise is to learn how to focus chakra into the feet, but if you don't have the right amount you will fall. Too much you may get very far but then have a hard landing, to little and you wont get any were. Now you will use kunai and make slashes to show your progression. Good luck. Oh and if you master this you can perform many difficult jutsus."

The three students glared at each other and charged the tree. Neji got a few inches but then fell on his butt, Sasuke didn't get much farther. But Mitsuki got halfway up the tree. They glared at her and attempted to do it again, but the only got a bit farther up then the first try.

'Having Chimidoro I need to control the right amount of chakra too little or too much could be fatal when I don't want it to be. Especially with the more advanced jutsus.'

"Would you mind giving us a tip." Sasuke asked against his will

"If you wanted to enter the Academy in my old village you had to have perfect control of chakra. If you didn't the elders could decide to never let you enter the Academy. Plus certain jutsus I know require perfect control." Mitsuki smiled.

"Well then go to the top." Neji glared

"Hn." Mitsuki mumbled and gathered chakra in her feet

At first the boys could swore that they saw blood red chakra leaking out but it faded as she walked perfectly up the tree. She kept walking until she got to the top and they could no longer see her. Then she came walking down and smirking. When she got to the ground she transferred the chakra to her hands and started walking on her hands. Not falling at all. She then smiled at them and beckoned them over.

"Work with putting the chakra in your hands and walking on them. Then slowly try to gather the chakra in your feet after you mastered the hand walking."

They did as she said and for some reason it helped them learn how to do the tree exercise. But they still tried running and every time they ran they fell right back down. Finally they ran out of chakra and gave up. Mitsuki sighed and returned to the classroom. There it seemed that most of the people had learned the first technique, but Naruto was still struggling. Mitsuki walked over to him and sat in front of him.

"Naruto?"

"What!?!"

"Try to imagine a little Sasuke standing on your head, exactly where the leaf is. If you use too much chakra he will jump and burn you using a fire style jutsu. If you use too little he will laugh and call you weak. But if you get the right amount he will cry and say you are way better then him."

"Thanks."

Naruto had the mental picture in his mind and after much burning and tormenting (at least he thought) he finally got it. He yelled and grabbed Mitsuki and gave her a huge hug. Mitsuki just sighed and tried to start hugging him back but then pushed him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Now try to not think it is Sasuke and do it on your own."

"I'll try."

He managed to do it fortunately and Iruka smiled and said he was proud. He thanked Mitsuki and wanted to buy her ramen. She said she had to do other things. Like training.

"Aw come on. You can train tomorrow."

"No Naruto I still have not mastered my abilities and need to keep training until I do. Other wise when I do try to perform them everything will go haywire and mayhem will be caused."

"Fine I guess."

Mitsuki walked home and did do her training. She was extremely exhausted at the end of the day because the training is so intense. She passed out on the bed and was ready for another day that would be routine.

The years went like this until the Chuunin exams. Where the whole village was devastated by the loss of everything. During this time Mitsuki was missing because she had a retrieval mission. To retrieve stolen jewelry from a fat pompous rich woman. Other wise less life would have been lost. And then it was time for the new Hokage, she was called Tsunade. She was a woman who love her sake and would fight tooth and nail for it. She suffered many losses, which made it hard for her to become the fifth Hokage. But she did with help from Naruto. Sakura finally lost someone. She was abandoned by Sasuke and Mitsuki was there all the way for her. Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, becoming a medic nin. Then the Kazekage was killed for his Shukaku, but with help of an elder and Sakura he was brought back and grateful. Naruto still has not given up his hope to find Sasuke, but Otogakure had been silent so there was no leads. But the sand and leaf ninjas had to fight some of Orochimaru's minions. But in the end they all failed. Some how a skilled nin found the main base of the Akatsuki and destroyed their plan to use the demons against the villages of the lands. Freeing the demons spirits to be reborn or at least some of them would be reborn as humans with tremendous strength.

Shukaku went back and as an apology to Gaara gave him some of his demonic chakra to allow him to still be able to have near perfect control of the sand and the ability to summon him if the need is desperate.

This is my first naruto fic, but I am rushing this because after this prologue the real story takes place. But they all needed to be older. In the next chapters they will be about the age of nineteen or seventeen its up to you guys though.

Chimidoro Mitsuki Blood stained beautiful moon

Sirenblood


End file.
